


Day Five: Stars

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Day Five: Stars!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Five: Stars

Lotor always saw Keith as brightly as the heavenly bodies they flew around. Yet the stars grew more and more dull compared to his love.

The stars, colours of all lengths of the imagination, were never as vibrant as Keith’s eyes nor his blush, nor the little sounds he made when Lotor opened him around his fingers.

The stars burned, but never as hot as Keith’s anger. And certainly never as hot as their passion.

“What are you thinking about now?” Keith drapped himself onto Lotor, interrupting his musings. “You’ve got that look on your face.”

“Just how much you remind me of a star, love.” Lotor answered honestly. “You’re so vibrant.”

Keith looked surprised before he smiled fondly. “You know what? You remind me of a nova.”

“Hm?” Lotor asked, pulling Keith down into his lap further. “How so?”

“Well,” Keith began maybe slower in consideration, “you’re bright and attractive. And blue.”

“I thought I was lavender?” Lotor asked, eyebrow raising in confusion.

Keith smiled, though it was sadder than the last. “I don’t mean physically, Lotor.”

Lotor smiled sadly back, wrapping his arms around the half-human. “Not when you’re around me, I’m not.”


End file.
